Star Wars Rebels: The Big Picture
by GalleonGirl07
Summary: Rebels are taking action all across the galaxy, with unknown figures helping them along. When a Naboo rebel mission goes slightly awry, a team discovers a group of misfits who have also been starting trouble for the empire. One of them catches the attention of the squad, even the elusive Fulcrum. What will this mean for the Rebellion as well as our friends on Lothal?
1. Chapter 1

Several tie fighters flew loudly of the cityscape of Theed, causing their shadows to fall forebodingly over the crowded streets. The hustle and bustle of the marketplace was in the early morning swing with peddlers yelling their goods and customers talking down prices. The day was hot, but many if not most wore thick clothing.

A hooded figure stood at the side of the paved street, carefully observing their surroundings. Their eyes focused on the group of stormtroopers that were currently stationed outside of a back alley across the crowded street. The troopers stood erect with their blasters gripped tightly when a vehicle stopped in front of them, unloading several more from inside.

The Figure let out a loud whistle. Down the way, a loud crash sounded, drawing attention to a now broken stall selling various machine parts.

"Wha' tha?" The man behind the stall exclaimed. The figure smiled as the hubbub drew the squad of stormtroopers' attention. A few troopers made their way over to the damaged shop to see what the trouble was.

"Alright, what happened here?" one of the troopers said.

The man's brow furrowed angrily. "I dunno! One minute the table was fine the next everything was everywhere. "

Another trooper stepped forward. "Now citizen, just tell us from the beginning what happened." The stormtroopers listened to the man tell his story, completely oblivious to the many small people running behind their backs.

The small shady group dispersed throughout the crowded marketplace, each within view of the unmoving, still solitary figure. The figure paused, glancing down still at the shop, then over to where the remaining troopers were standing. They raised a hand slowly, palm faced up.

Another crash sounded farther down the street. Another set of stormtroopers departed to investigate. As that group walked away, the figure closed their hand into a fist.

There was instantaneous chaos across the whole street. Seemingly random stalls as far as one could see collapsed, their goods spilling onto the paved stones. Up and down the street, those who had been waiting The Figure's order jumped forward and began grabbing anything they could carry. Large cries of "Thieves!" and "Stop them!" added to the confusion.

Completely overlooked still was The Figure whom dashed towards the shop right across from their original position. In all of the noise, not even the shopkeeper noticed as The Figure snatched some bottles off the table. The Figure then ran down the street, away from the stormtroopers, who by then were trying to apprehend the people grabbing the fallen merchandise.

"Time to go! Come on!" The Figure said to a few of the children with arms full of goods. "These imperials won't have their helmets backwards for long!"

One of the kids, a boy, nodded. "Did you get what you need?"

"Yes," The Figure answered. "Now move!"

The group then dashed through the streets of Theed, dodging people, carts, and buildings. They ran into an alley, where after turning a corner, a pair of troopers became visible.

"Look there! Those street rats! Freeze!" A stormtrooper called to their companion. The Figure glanced around, looking for a way out. Seeing a staircase, they motioned for the others to follow. As the troopers advanced, the small band bounded up the stairs.

"This isn't part of the plan!" The same boy whined.

The Figure glared over their shoulder. "Plans change." They made it to the roof of the building, which was a green dome. The Figure saw the troopers gaining on them. They grabbed the boy. "Notho, take everyone and get back home. Make sure you aren't followed."

The boy's-Notho's-eyes widened. "But-"

"GO!" The Figure said. Without another word, Notho and the others all ran around the roof and out of sight.

The Figure sighed and cracked their knuckles. Behind them, the troopers had caught up. "Alright, thief. Put your hands up or we shoot." The Figure did as instructed, a small smile playing on their lips.

"You know, you really shouldn't threaten me." The Figure said.

The stormtroopers highered their blasters. "Why not, street rat?"

The Figure leapt up off the roof's rim, dodging the shots fired by the troopers. They flew high over the troopers' heads and landed behind them, in a ready position. The Figure quickly clocked one trooper's helmet clean off, sending him off the building. "What the-?" The remaining trooper said before being sent off in the same fashion.

The Figure glanced down at the unconscious stormtroopers. "Because," they said, removing their hood. Blonde hair spilled over the girl's shoulders. "It's rude." The Girl glanced to check if her stolen goods were intact. Seeing they were, she leapt from the roof to the alleyway, and began running one more .


	2. Suspicious Supplies

The Girl made her way swiftly through the crowd, careful to keep her face hidden underneath her hooded cloak again. The size of the crowd helped conceal her from the stormtroopers, who were positioned at nearly every block now. The Girl's hand never left the two bottles that she'd stolen. She wove past a collection of Twi'lek merchants who were shouting about power converters, and to an area where it was slightly less public behind a stall.

Walking down the alley, The Girl looked around as though she were disinterested. It was shaded and cool compared to the boiling sun, and very inconspicuous. She glanced behind her where there was no one, and quickly ducked behind a stack of crates. No one outside of the alleyway took notice of the teenager. She sat for a while, waiting. She tensed at any sound of Imperial Stormtroopers, who didn't even glance her way, but otherwise she remained still.

Eventually Notho, the boy whom she had sent off, emerged around the corner that lead away from her original entrance. Brown hair everywhere, he crossed his arms, an annoyed expression on his face.

"You know, you shouldn't attack every trooper that comes your way."

The Girl stood up and crossed her arms. "Only if they're in my way."

Notho took a step forward. "We would have gotten away easy anyways. Those imperial idiots are slower than protocol droids." Taking another step forward, he and The Girl were nearly nose to nose. "It was an uncalled for risk and you know it, Mozane."

Mozane narrowed her eyes. "Even then, it guaranteed that you got away. And don't forget who's in charge here, Notho."

Notho rolled his eyes. "'In charge, in charge.' That's all you ever say now."

"Because you act like you need to be reminded every day."

At the moment, a group of stormtroopers passed by the alley, causing the two to drop their conversation. Mozane shouldered past Notho. "Come on, we've got better things to do."

The day went by fast as the two ran around and over dome shaped roof tops, eyes checking for patrols below. They moved swiftly, Notho in the lead. They passed shops, homes, and schools until they arrived at what could only be described as the shady part of town. Houses no longer glamorous looked on the brink of imploding while litter and long shadows decorated the small streets.

Mozane looked down across the street to a small house that was nearly identical to its neighbors. She gripped the bottles tightly in her hand, and narrowed her eyes. "Stay here. I need a lookout." She said to Notho.

He laughed. "As if. I doubt you need anyone." He was being rather loud.

Mozane glanced over her shoulder, blue eyes glaring at her companion from underneath her hood. "You want to keep it down? A little louder, and the both of us have a one way trip to the nearest work camp before you can say 'Gungan'. Now, be quiet or else I will sock you in the jaw." She whisper-shouted.

He nodded, suddenly solemn. "Just be fast. The others will be getting worried." His expression was concerned.

Mozane did not answer, but instead backed up to the edge of the flat roof where they stood, and took off at a run. At the last possible moment, she bent her legs and jumped high. Far higher than she should have. Notho raised an eyebrow grudgingly.

She landed soundlessly on the house she'd observed, and quietly jumped down to the ground with a slight grunt from the impact. She stayed around the corner from the front door for a moment, glancing down either way of the street. She then looked up to Notho and raised her eyebrows. Notho looked both ways and signaled. Quickly, she ran to the front of the door. Extracting the bottles, she placed them silently on the threshold. Glancing either direction again, she knocked rapidly against the dirty wooden door.

Mozane ran back to her original position and waited. The sun had begun to set, casting long shadows across her face. The door creaked open to reveal a weary looking man in industrial dress.

The man looked around, confused. "This doesn't… I could have sworn-" he saw the bottles positioned innocently on the steps. His eyes widening, he grabbed the bottles and read the labels. "Leona! Leona come here!"

Mozane moved so that half her face was visible around the corner as she observed the man, whose hands were shaking. A woman with red hair in a bun became visible beside him, curiosity etched on her face

The woman, presumably Leona, looked over the man's shoulder. Tears welled up in her brown eyes. "It's the medicine, Kanu! It's the medicine for Trent!" She looked wildly around, not seeing Mozane, who was watching with a vulnerable expression. "Who could have gotten this for us? For our boy?"

The man smiled. "I don't know, but I hope they know how much it means to us." The woman began to cry as the walked back inside, the sound of a coughing child calling them.

Notho's expression was stoic. His eyes looked over at Mozane, who was still watching the front door, completely oblivious to her surroundings. He whistled. She looked up at him, blinking. He tapped his wrist, then pointed at the darkening horizon. She nodded, and began her ascent to the roof. She was almost there when the sound of hovercrafts came from around the corner. Notho motioned for her to speed up. She did so and made it to the roof. Down the street, a vehicle carrying twenty stormtroopers, all very armed, rode past, followed after by a carrier full of canisters, as well as another twenty troopers. Mozane and Notho watched from either side of the street with great interest.

As soon as the vehicles had passed, Mozane made another far jump to where Notho was, waiting. She stayed crouched down as she turned the direction that the imperials were going. "Where do you think they're up to?" She asked.

Notho shrugged. "I dunno. Probably grain shipments. They're common enough around here." He turned the opposite direction.

Mozane scoffed. "Grain shipments don't require forty troopers during transport." She started to walk the way they had gone. "Come on, let's go check it out."

Notho shook his head, looking at her. "You want to _follow_ the imperials? After curfew? Are you crazy?"

"Probably."

"Why?" Notho raised his hands in exasperation.

"Because. I've got a…..feeling about this. Trust me." She took off without another word, leaping and dashing after the stormtroopers.

Notho was left, shaking his head. "I swear, she wants to be caught. " He began running as well, panting slightly.

…

Night had long fallen by the time the troopers had stopped at the imperial landing area, the pair of pursuers right behind. The area was loaded with everything from supply carriers, prisoner transport vehicles, and TIE fighters. Everything was lit up dimly, grey shadows everywhere. Mozane and Notho both peered over the body of a TIE fighter, watching the troopers.

The lead troopers, both sporting orange shoulder guards, approached a man wearing the grey clothing of an imperial officer. The man was large, with dark hair and exuded an air of importance. Peering down at the stormtroopers, he sneered.

"Officer Rasque, we have the shipment." The trooper on the left said, his voice uneven.

"I can see that, dimwit." Rasque said, his arms folding across his chest. "Get the canisters onto the ship fast, Troopers, or I will have you reprimanded." He gestured to the imperial transport ship around 15 yards away.

The troopers seemed very nervous. "Um, alright." One said, swaying from one foot to the other. Rasque raised a threatening eyebrow. "I mean yes. Yes, sir!"

They bowed slightly to Rasque before turning back to the rest of the stormtroopers. "Alright! Get those canisters on the ship quickly! Time is everything, troopers!"

Mozane watched the exchanges with interest, smiling at the nerves of the intimidated troopers. Suddenly, a movement near the ship's loading ramp caught her eye.

Near the ship door, four figures were looming in the shadows, all with their faces covered. They stood with their backs against the side of the ship, appearing to have just popped into existence. At the motion of the farthest person, they all quickly boarded the supplies transport ship, unnoticed by the distracted troops.

Mozane's eyes narrowed. She elbowed Notho, who hadn't noticed the figures, in the ribs. " _Ow_! What was-"

She placed a hand over his mouth quickly, cutting him off. Keeping her hand in place, she jerked her head towards the ship. Notho looked over, but the figures were gone.

He yanked her hand away. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

Mozane glanced back at the ship, her eyes cautious as the Stormtroopers were taking the mysterious canisters aboard. "I don't know…"

"I trust they are in pristine condition?" Rasque inquired as another canister was carried past him, the stormtroopers all seeming flustered.

The head trooper straightened beside him. "Fresh from the mines, sir, and ready for the factories."

Rasque nodded, but his expression remained displeased. "Fine."

A trooper tripped on the edge of the ramp and fell over, causing the canisters he was transporting to fall with a crash on the ground. Notho and Mozane both jumped at the sudden noise.

Rasque growled as he made his way over. "You idiot! What were you thinking?! I'll have your helmet for this, trooper!" His voice rose with anger, and his eyes glittered gloatingly.

Before the terrified stormtrooper could explain himself, another trooper came over. "Officer Rasque, all of the containers are now aboard. Permission to-" Blaster fire cut through the night like a knife, causing everyone to freeze. Officer Rasque and the stormtroopers were blown away as the engine of the transport ship suddenly roared to life, and the boarding ramp closed.

"Them. They were who I saw." Mozane said to Notho.

His eyes didn't leave the aircraft. "Who are they?"

She shrugged. "Anyone who has the guts to steal a ship from The Empire is good in my book."

Officer Rasque stood up, red in the face with rage. "What are you doing, lazy bucket brains?! Fire! Don't let these insurgents escape!" The stormtroopers then opened fire on the ship, not hitting any vital points.

One of the head troopers called to the ones near him as the carrier sped into the night. "Grab the TIE fighters! Go, go, GO!"

"Okay, now we REALLY need to leave." Notho said, turning around. He jumped from the TIE fighter to the roof of the cargo warehouse.

Mozane nodded. She jumped as well, but her black cloak was caught in the TIE fighter's door. She hung by her cloak on the back of the TIE fighter, gasping for air.

"Mozane!" Notho cried, alarmed.

The stormtroopers were getting closer. Mozane waved Notho off. "Go! I'll catch up!" She wheezed. Notho paused, hesitant.

The stormtroopers spotted him. "Hey you! Stay right there!"

Notho turned and ran, leaving Mozane concealed but endangered. She swung herself slightly until she was able to grab the wing. She unhooked her cloak and gasped for breath.

A head trooper began to climb aboard. With one arm, she tore the cloak off and threw it on the ground. She stayed still, hiding from the trooper.

In his rush he didn't see the girl clutching to the side of his fighter, and climbed in. Before she was able to jump off, the TIE fighter was in the air, and began to pursue the rebels.

Mozane held on for dear life. "HELP!"


	3. The Chase

Mozane held fast to the wing, her hair blowing wildly as the fighters soared over rooftops and streets. Blinking through the speeding wind, she began to shift her feet, gradually moving closer to the body of the imperial fighter. She made the mistake of looking at the distance that separated her from the paved Theed streets. "Woah."

She made a cautious attempt of climbing the spherical compartment, which proved to be impossible due to the ship's aerodynamic design, resulting in her foot slipping. She yelled in alarm before she regained her balance.

The fighters were closing in fast on the freighter, the five ties pulling a pentagonal formation as they sped after the commandeered ship, with some ships slightly ahead of the others. The ship that held Mozane aboard was the frontmost and topmost. Inside, the trooper was concentrating on his targeting computer, oblivious to the imbalanced weight on his ship. He poised, ready, waiting for the cargo holder to line up with his laser cannons. On the wing, Mozane began to search for an escape. She glanced downward, at the other fighters behind and below her. One was almost precisely below where she clung. She swallowed slowly. "I really am crazy." Closing her eyes, she let go of the wing of the TIE and jumped off, falling almost in slow motion through empty space towards the ground. As fast as she had jumped off, she landed on the top of the bottom fighter, miraculously finding a hand hold, causing the ship to drifts off course in its pursuit.

The stormtropper piloting the fighter cried out at the unexpected impact on his ship. "Commander, what happened?" the concerned voice of a comrade came through on the comm. The leading trooper looked out of his cockpit then at the diagnostics on his monitor. "I'm not sure. A strong wind or-" Wind blasted through the cockpit as Mozane dropped inside. She rapidly pulled the hatch shut. For a moment she and the stormtrooper just stared at each other. Grinning sheepishly, she straightened. "Hello."

The same trooper came through again on the comm. "Commander, your ship is way off course. What is going on in there?"

This snapped the pilot out of his surprise. He turned towards comm. "Squadron, continue pursuit. I am taking an intruding insurgent into custody. I repeat, continue pursu-" A gloved hand holding a small blaster flew through the air and connected with the trooper's head. He crumpled and Mozane quickly slid into the pilot's seat. Holding the controls she turned towards the unconscious trooper. "Whoever is on that freighter had better be worth it."

Turning her attention to piloting, her eyes widened. Her ship was on a straight on collision course for a statue of the Emporer. Desparately turning the controlls, she caused the ship to pull a slight incline, only hitting the statue enough so that the head was struck clean off of the stone figure's frozen shoulders. "How do you fly this thing?!" She yelled, panicked. Pulling the controlls another direction, the ship flipped upside down and then righting itself, and Mozane cried out in alarm. The ship was quickly proving impossible to control. Somehow, she was catching up to the pack of TIE's chasing the cargo carrier, yet Mozane had no idea how she was doing it. Her breaths quickened as she randomly pressed buttons and flipped switches, anything that could get her out of the situation. Almost by chance, she pressed the laser cannon trigger right when a TIE flew in front of her ship. The direct hit caused the fighter to fall to the ground, crashing into a fountain in an empty plaza below. Suddenly, a calm swept over her like a breeze that was seemingly unnatural, and her breaths began to steaden. Pulling the controls tighter upward, she began to gain ground. She was inside the form with the other fighters at least, though her ship was wobbly at best.

The fighters flew fast and high over the city, rapidly pursuing the stolen cargo ship. The leading pursuer, the ship that Mozane had once held onto, zoomed higher than the others as it began to make up ground. The piloting trooper leaned farther over the controls, waiting for the opportunity to strike. The freighter drifted in and out, never giving him an opportunity. "Come on, come on…" he pleaded, gripping the trigger. Suddenly, he was distracted by a fighter below him going down in a fiery blaze. "What the-?" To the other side, another ship fell, leaving him alone in the chase, except for one ship. Mozane's.

Inside the teenager's ship, her newfound confidence was quickly fading as she again was having difficulty with the targeting computer. In her newfound confusion, she flew higher and faster than intended, leaving her side by side with the freighter, and in the open for the final trooper to fire on her.

The stormtrooper slammed on his comm. "Commander, what is going on? My scanners are not detecting any other ships in the airspace. Who fired on us?"

Mozane glanced at the comm button. Pushing it, she tried to deepen her young voice. "Trooper, leave this rebel ship to me. I, uh, can handle this with no assistance."

"You are not the Commander. Who are you?" The trooper's enraged voice echoed throught the cockpit.

Mozane narrowed her eyes. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?" She slammed her fist onto the comm, smashing it and any contact she had with the other shuttle. Glancing around, she began to mutter under her breath. "autopilot, autopilot, auto-" almost instinctively, she pressed a white rectangular button . "I really hope that's it." She released the controls, waiting. The ship held. "Phew." She stood and looked down at the unconcious Commanding stormtrooper, particularly his orange pauldron. "Well, any little bit helps." she said. Mozane snatched the shoulder guard, and slung it over her right shoulder over her skin tight black shirt and open green vest.

With a grunt, she shoved the overhead door open, and climbed out of the TIE fighter. The hatch flew open, banging against it's hinges as Mozane clung to the doors rim, glancing between the oncoming fighter, to the freighter in front of her, to the long distance to the ground beneath her.

Inside the advancing TIE fighter, the stormtrooper had shifted his focus from the cargo freighter to the teenager atop his commander's ship. "There you are." His targeting computer locked onto the TIE fighter the moment that Mozane sprung from the TIE, through the air, and onto the wing of the Imperial freighter. The fighter exploded with a bang, and Mozane shrunk away to protect herself from the blast. The wreckage flew down below and out of sight. Mozane panted and gulped. But the near miss was the least of her problems. With no more distractions or assistance on the part of the stormtrooper, it was exactly what he needed to finally lock onto the cargo ship.

Mozane wildly looked around her for a way out, or a way into the ship, but there wasn't anything. Desparately, she clung to the wing, her eyes scrunched tight. "I refuse to die because of a stormtrooper." Looking up, she saw the laser cannons mounted below the TIE fighter prepare to fire. With an alarmed cry, she crawled closer to the body of the freighter to protect herself. The cannons fired, and the shot hit home.

The entire rear half of the ship exploded and sparked. Mozane's shoulders slumped. "Oh no." the freighter's head tipped downward towards the edge of the city, where the water from the rivers dropped off into a misty void, near pitch black in the dark of night. She crawled her way along the edge fo the body towards the cockpit of the ship. Her eyes scrunched up in the wind and she reached for her blaster which was holstered on her pocketed belt. When she reached the cockpit, she raised her firearm, and blew out the windshield. Throwing herself inside, the four cloaked commandeerers all froze.

She glanced at all of them, the wind howling as the ship sped towards the cliff. "We don't have much time!" She yelled. "We have get out!" The commandeerers all looked at each other and nodded. Following her lead, they all climbed out to the side of the ship, and down the side to the wing where Mozane had jumped on. Looking at the approaching ground, she called out to the others. "On my mark-ONE! TWO! THREE!" They all leapt away from the ship and landed roughly in tall shrubbery while the freighter sped over the edge of the cliff, falling and crashing far below.

The figures made to stand, but Mozane franticly gestured them down. "Wait! The TIE will be overhead any moment seeing if we escaped. If he sees us, we're done for." Nodding, her new companions waited a few moments. Sure enough,the TIE flew just over their heads in a low sweep, sending Mozane's hair flying. After a few moments' silence, Mozane placed a figure to a lips to signal to be quiet, and then whispered, "Follow me. I can get you a safe place to stay for the night."

The figures turned to each other, hesitant. Mozane rolled her eyes. "Just trust me. I did just save your lives." In response the tallest, and oddly shaped, individual turned and seemed to stare at the blonde girl for a long moment. A silent communication or connection seemed to happen between the two of them. Mozane's eyes widened, and then narrowed suspiciously at the sensation. "Well? Come on. I hope you know how to climb."


End file.
